Blood Lust
by The Amazing Spiderpotter
Summary: After a plane crash into Mystic Falls, Bella and Edward meet Elena and Stefan, and a rivalry between Stefan and Edward will be a fight to the death. With the originals after Elena and Bella now, it's up to werewolves Tyler and Jacob to save them, or will they be killed and thrown out of existence? Note: Taking a break from the story for awhile
1. Chapter 1

_Here's my new story. Blood Lust, Please review and thanks_

* * *

**_Chapter One._**

* * *

The day was slow, especially while Bella was laying back in the plane seat, and Edward, who was wearing his special hoodie on, so the sun wouldn't reveal his vampire side, showing his skin was like diamonds.

"Can you remind me why are we heading to your parents' summer house?" asked Edward, looking out of the window.

"We're heading there so we don't have to deal with werewolves for a while." said Bella.

"Oh yeah, Jacob was getting on my nerves." said Edward.

"You two always get on each other nerves." said Bella.

"I know, but I mean more than normal." said Edward.

"It's not going to kill you to be friends with a werewolf." said Bella, sighing at Edward, who seemed to acting like he fell asleep. "And you can't sleep."

"I don't care, I'm ignoring you." said Edward, chuckling, slightly, and with a loud crack, Bella slapped his arm, and Bella saw Edward finally stop moving.

"Come on Edward, don't be that way." said Bella.

He acted like he didn't hear her, and Bella sighed looking at the map showing where they were, and they were just passing the Virginia borders.

Edward suddenly got up and walked to the front of the plane, and Bella wondered what the problem was, and then suddenly she realized, because out of the window, a vampire standing at the height of 5'11 ft, and the vampire had somehow with ease broke the fan making the plane fly.

"Oh no." said Bella, and suddenly the plane started plummeting towards the Mystic Falls waterfall.

Edward came back and grabbed Bella by the arm, and then they ran to the back of the plane, and held onto a part of the wall, as the plane fell straight into the falls.

* * *

Meanwhile earlier that morning inside of the Gilbert house, Elena sat with Stefan and Jeremy as they ate breakfast.

"Would you tell Damon I'm sorry?" asked Elena.

"For what?" asked Jeremy.

"Yesterday I told him that he was nothing more than worthless piece of crap." said Elena.

"I will, you were just mad." said Stefan.

"Could you just tell him that Jeremy and I are heading to the falls to talk to Bonnie about the recent attack from Klaus?" asked Elena.

"Sure." said Stefan, and he finished and then left.

When that was done, the two walked over to the falls, just as the plane crashed into the water.

* * *

_Please review and thanks_


	2. Chapter 2

_here's the second chapter. please review and thanks_

* * *

**_Chapter Two_**

* * *

Elena and Jeremy stood petrified as they saw the plane crash, and a wing flew right past them, barely missing them.

The two were afraid to walk up to the plane, unknowing of what could've caused the crash, but Elena had to figure out if anyone was in there. Walking up there, gulping as she grabbed the door, she opened it, and then stepped in.

"Hello? Anyone in here?" asked Elena, and there was no answer, but she saw people laying against the wall at the top of the crashed plane.

She climbed up to the couple, and it was Edward and Bella, and then Edward saw Elena looking at them.

"You alright?" asked Elena.

"Yes, she's hurt though. Where did we crash?" asked Edward, trying to be careful with the hurt Bella.

"Mystic Falls. Actually the falls that the town is named after, and I'll get my brother to help you guys out. Where are the rest?" asked Elena.

"They were thrown out of the plane before it crashed. We don't know exactly what caused it." said Edward, lying.

"I'm Elena."

"Name's Edward, just give me a minute." said Edward, trying to lift Bella, who was hurt really bad.

Edward and Elena lifted Bella and carefully moved their way down the plane, and then Jeremy carried Bella out.

"Edward, this is my brother Jeremy." said Elena.

"Nice to meet you, thanks for helping me get her out." said Edward.

"I'm calling Stefan." said Elena getting on her phone, and then walked into the house.

Standing alone in the building, Elena sat down, and dialed Stefan's number.

"Elena?" asked Stefan.

"Stefan, are you at home?" asked Elena.

"No, I just left. Why?" asked Stefan.

"Well, there was a plane crash at the falls." said Elena, "I helped two passengers get out, one of them is named Edward, the girl is hurt pretty badly."

"I'll be there soon." said Stefan hanging up.

When Elena walked out of the house, she saw that Jeremy, Edward, and Bella were gone.

"Jeremy?!" yelled Elena.

* * *

Meanwhile Stefan stood outside of his house walking towards his car as he hung up with Elena and then began running towards the woods, and using his vampire speed, ran towards the falls.

_There was a plane crash at the falls... _was all that Stefan could hear in his mind. _I helped two passengers get out, one of them is named Edward, the girl is hurt pretty badly._

When Stefan heard a noise, he was suddenly knocked down by Edward, holding Bella, who was bleeding.

Stefan saw the blood, and hid his face, trying not to show the black veins that made him want to drink blood, but he refused to even think.

"You alright? You run as fast as I do." said Edward.

"You're Edward Cullen. I know you from when you were in Mystic Falls one hundred years ago." said Stefan.

"You're a vampire too? Huge difference wise." said Edward, pointing to the black veins.

"You better stay away from Elena, she doesn't need to be bit." said Stefan.

"Who said anything about biting her? I only drink animal blood." said Edward, and then in a swift movement, he threw Stefan into a tree, and in a blur, Edward was gone with Bella.

"What the heck did I just get myself into?" wondered Stefan, thinking about the mysterious vampire he had just encountered, and suddenly he heard Elena yell for Jeremy. "Elena."

In a split second, Stefan, using full strength launched up to his feet, and then ran towards Elena's yell.

_I hope nothing too's bad. _Stefan ran into Elena's sight, and then stopped as Elena stopped.

"Stefan, have you seen Jeremy?" asked Elena.

"No, but I encountered that Edward, he's not someone you need to talk to, alright?" asked Stefan.

"What's so wrong about Edward?" asked Elena.

"He's a vampire like me, but I don't know if he'll bite you or not." said Stefan.

"We need to find Jeremy, he disappeared after Edward and that girl disappeared." said Elena.

"I'll look." said Stefan, and then he walked into the house, and then stopped and his senses kicked in.

Stefan heard breathing, and didn't think that was Elena, because her breath was lighter, and then Stefan ran to the breathing, and only saw the back door open. The breathing disappeared.

"Guess we have a new threat in Mystic Falls, and Jeremy's the first target." said Stefan, as he walked to the weapon closet.

* * *

_Please review and thanks_


	3. Chapter 3

_Here's Chapter Three. Please review and thanks_

* * *

**_Chapter Three._**

* * *

Damon laid on the couch of the Salvatore mansion, thinking about the originals how they had tried to murder Elena, but he had ran to save her.

"You know, for a guy, you sure are lonely." said Katherine walking into sight.

"Katherine, what do you want?" asked Damon.

"Can't I come over to talk?" asked Katherine.

"Not without wanting something, and Stefan is not here, and he does not want you. It's always going to be Elena who he loves." said Damon.

"That may be, but I can act like Elena." said Katherine, sitting down on Damon's legs.

"Alright, what do you want to talk about?" asked Damon, sitting up, trying to get Katherine off his legs.

"Where's the vampire bestiary you have?" asked Katherine, and Damon got up, and walked to the library room.

Opening the book he had for vampires, he handed it to Katherine. When Katherine read, she looked closely.

Seeing the list of vampire cults, she saw one that stood out terribly.

The Volturi vampires, the ones that were only called when vampires got out of control.

"Guess the Volturi has a target here in Mystic Falls Damon." said Katherine.

"What?" asked Damon, feeling crazy about what Katherine just said.

"There's a new vampire in town, and he's met Elena, Jeremy, and Stefan already, his name is Edward Cullen." said Katherine.

"Why would the Volturi be targeting this Cullen guy?" asked Damon.

"He tried to reveal the vampire race." said Katherine, and Damon gulped.

"Now Edward has them on watch, and we don't know if Edward has a target in Mystic Falls." said Katherine.

"I need to find out more about this Cullen guy." said Damon, and Katherine left, and then Damon sped away in a blur.

* * *

Stefan finished grabbing trackers for Jeremy's locator, and then he ran out, and headed in the direction Jeremy's signal was.

It was moving fast, but Stefan knew he had to reach him.

Running towards the hill near the falls, Stefan launched over a fallen tree, and then sped past a couple deer, and then stopped at the edge of the estates, just before entering the tomb.

Jeremy's signal was coming from the tomb, and Stefan slowly walked in, and walked down the steps.

Suddenly a strong vampire dressed in black launched at Stefan, slamming him into the wall.

Stefan fell to the ground, and then kicked the vampire's feet, and slammed the vampire into the ground.

The vampire punched Stefan's face, and grabbed a wooden stake, and went to stab Stefan.

Stefan, dodging the attack, launched to the steps, and threw the vampire into the bottom of the tomb.

He launched down, and then looked in the tomb, where the vampires would be trapped, and saw that nobody was in there, and Jeremy suddenly appeared limping his way towards the exit, and suddenly a vampire ran at Jeremy.

Stefan grabbed the vampire that attacked him, and threw him into the vampire chasing Jeremy, and Jeremy launched out, and Stefan grabbed Jeremy.

* * *

Elena stood outside of Caroline's house, and then Caroline came out.

"Where's Bonnie?" asked Elena.

"She's out with Matt right now, they'll be back by five o'clock." said Caroline, who's blond hair flowed in the wind.

"Did you talk to Tyler?" asked Elena, wondering where Tyler was.

"Tyler Lockwood?" asked Caroline.

"Yeah. The guy who you love, but know that he's a werewolf." said Elena.

"It doesn't matter, I love him, and he's coming over to my house tonight." said Caroline.

"Isn't it a full moon tonight?" asked Elena.

"Almost a full moon, not quite, and the cops are searching the plane for any dead bodies." said Caroline.

"I only found two people in there." said Elena.

"They got out, one was a vampire, and the girl was his girlfriend I suppose, it's like you and Stefan." said Caroline.

"Yeah I guess." said Elena, sighing, as she thought about what happened at the falls.

"Things are different aren't they?" asked Caroline.

"I believe so, with Klaus back, life's dangerous anymore." said Elena.

"Oh well, let's go shopping." said Caroline, and Elena just looked at her.

* * *

Edward and Bella walked out of the hospital and decided since they had no ride or a way to call anyone, they would have to stay in Mystic Falls until then.

"Bella, I need to talk to you." said Edward, as the two entered an alley, and they entered an company building warehouse.

"What is it?" asked Bella.

"Listen, you know the Volturi is after us right?" asked Edward.

"Yes, I remember, but what's bringing this up, the plane crash, wait Edward, are you saying what I think you're saying?" asked Bella, suddenly realizing.

"Yeah, the vampire was with the Volturi, they'll be back with more since they know we survived." said Edward.

"Then I need protection." said Bella.

"There's this girl, named Elena, she helped us out of the plane, go find her, and she'll maybe help you." said Edward.

"Okay, if you get a phone, call Carlisle, tell him we're going to be stuck here for a bit." said Bella, walking out of the warehouse, and walked down the street.

Edward sighed, and then he sped into the woods, having to feed.

* * *

Stefan helped the limping Jeremy across the estates, and came down by Elena's house, and saw nobody was there at the time, and they walked down the street, slowly as they came upon Caroline's.

Elena and Caroline were just getting ready to leave the house when they arrived.

"Elena, look!" said Caroline seeing Jeremy and Stefan.

She ran to Jeremy and hugged him, and Caroline just sighed.

"Thanks Stefan." said Elena, and then gave the house keys to Stefan, and got in the car with Caroline.

As Caroline and Elena disappeared out of sight, Damon appeared, and he was holding a book.

"We need to talk." said Damon, and the two just looked at Damon.

* * *

_Please review and thanks_


	4. Chapter 4

_Here's Chapter Four. Please review and thanks_

* * *

**_Chapter Four._**

* * *

"We need to talk." said Damon, as the three entered the Gilbert house, and Jeremy sat down.

"What is it?" asked Stefan, grabbing a chair.

"That Edward Cullen guy, guess someone's after him." said Damon.

"Probably the vampires that took Jeremy." said Stefan.

"Were they wearing black and had red eyes?" asked Damon.

"Yeah, they're part of the Victorian vampire cult, called the Volturi." said Jeremy.

"How'd you know that?" asked Damon.

"The book is open." said Jeremy, and Damon closed it.

"Well whoever's with him is in danger too. And the originals don't hesitate with a new body of blood to take a bite out of." said Damon,

"She won't be able to be compelled, she can protect her mind." said Stefan.

"How..." started Jeremy.

"I encountered her, and a part of her blood entered my mouth, I can tell the specialty." said Stefan.

"Let's hope whatever she's stuck here for it's not too bad, because the Volturi and the originals are coming after her." said Damon, leaving.

* * *

Bella walked slowly down the road of the estates, and came upon the Gilbert house, and saw Stefan leave the house, and then she ran up to him.

"Hey, you're that Stefan guy right, is Elena home, I need to talk to her." said Bella, and Stefan shook his head.

"Why?" asked Stefan.

"I just need to talk to her." said Bella, and then just a couple houses away, Elena was walking to the house.

"She's there." said Stefan, not feeling happy with what he said.

Bella walked up to Elena, and Elena looked befounded.

"Elena, can I talk to you, I'm Bella, Edward's girlfriend." said Bella, with some worried expressions.

"Alright, where do you want to talk at?" asked Elena.

"You're house, it's very important." said Bella, and the two entered the house.

"What's so important?" asked Elena.

"Okay, Elena, you're familiar with vampires because obviously Stefan is, and Edward is too. Well the Volturi, an ancient victorian vampire cult are after us, and they were the ones who crashed the plane." said Bella, noticing Elena get concerned suddenly.

"The Volturi?" asked Elena, and Bella nodded.

"Earlier before the plane crashed, Edward thought I was dead, and went to reveal himself as a vampire, but the Volturi saw that a human knew about the vampires, which was me, and they said I had to be turned, or Edward and I both die." said Bella, and Elena was shocked by it.

"Well you're safe here, vampires can't get in this house without permission." said Elena.

Bella smiled and Elena fixed some glasses of tea.

"Is everything alright with you and Stefan?" asked Bella.

"He just worries about me, you know, vampires worrying about their girlfriends who are human." said Elena.

"Ah..." said Bella.

Bella's mind suddenly hurt, and she fell to floor, and Elena looked out the window, and saw Klaus standing there with Rebecca.

"Come out Elena..." said Klaus, and Elena gulped.

"Jacob." said Bella grabbing her phone, and with a text, she passed out.

* * *

The day was going by slow for Stefan, as he walked down the streets of Mystic Falls, trying to track Edward, and he came to a baseball field.

When he looked closely, he saw Edward running from an unknown object, and then he realized.

"Tyler." said Stefan, running after the werewolf chasing Edward. Jumping Edward, lunged over Tyler Lockwood in werewolf form, and slammed the dog into a tree, and within seconds, Tyler laid in human form, and Edward realized he broke a treaty between the wolves and vampires.

And then Stefan tackled Edward hard.

* * *

Please_ review and thanks._


	5. Chapter 5

_Here's Chapter Five._

* * *

_**Chapter Five**_

* * *

Bella and Elena ran through the halls as Klaus and Rebecca broke through... and Bella wrote something on her phone, and sent it.

Klaus moved towards Bella who was now running up the stairs, and then kicked Klaus in the face.

Rebecca threw Bella down the stairs, knocking her out.

Elena gulped, as Jeremy, entered the room.

"Ah, the hunter." said Klaus moving towards Jeremy, and then Jeremy threw Klaus, and was holding the white stake.

"You may have survived one stab from this, but not again." said Jeremy.

Rebecca stood behind Jeremy, and threw him straight through the glass door, into the backyard.

Elena gulped meekly, and then was thrown into a table.

* * *

Stefan punched Edward, knocking him out, and then moved him to the Salvatore Mansion and held him in the revein room.

Shutting the hatch, Stefan left the room...

* * *

Just out of the border of North Carolina running was a giant brown red wolf, and had one thought, Bella.

It ran towards Mystic Falls with great anguish.

_I'm coming Bella._ thought the wolf, and hurried through the woods.

* * *

When Elena looked up, Klaus held Bella by the arms, and was going to drink her blood when a huge growl appeared.

"Jacob..." said Bella.

Klaus gulped, and looked around not knowing what to expect...

"Help." said Bella, and the thing attacked, throwing Klaus into the hallway.

* * *

_Please review and thanks_


	6. Chapter 6

_Here's Chapter Six. _

* * *

**_Chapter Six._**

* * *

Klaus looked at the werewolf standing in front of him, and then suddenly Klaus was a wolf and rammed into Jacob, and Jacob yelped in pain as Bella got up.

"Bella, don't." said Elena.

"What are you doing?" asked Bella.

"They want me right? So let him take me." said Elena.

"Oh no, for the trouble, we're taking the both of you." said Rebecca, and then pushed Bella to the ground.

"_Edward..." _muttered Bella, before being taken into a car, and being droven off into the woods.

Jacob woke up and got up, and walked to the street, and saw the car going into the distance.

"BELLA!" said Jacob, running after them, and then stopped, knowing he wouldn't be able to get there.

"What's wrong?" asked Tyler walking up.

"Bella and a girl named Elena were taken by vampires, Klaus and Rebecca." said Jacob.

"Come on, I have an idea." said Tyler running to his car.

Driving to Tyler's house, Tyler called someone.

"We got a bit of original problems, they have Elena." said Tyler.

"I guess I need to find Cullen." said Jacob.

"Okay, bye." said Tyler, hanging up.

"Well?" asked Jacob.

"We're going in alone, we have to. They'll smell the same scent easier." said Tyler.

"Let's go blood sucker hunting." said Jacob, and pulled a crossbow out...

**Meanwhile in Salvatore Mansion. **

Stefan looked at Edward, who was weak and frail from the revein.

"You look weak." said Stefan.

"I am weak. Elena is in danger, just let me go." said Edward.

"I don't believe you." said Stefan.

"He's not joking, Klaus took her." said Damon rushing in.

"How do you know?" asked Stefan.

"Tyler called, him and a Jacob Black are going in to save Elena and this Bella girl." said Damon.

"Please let me out! Bella needs help!" said Edward.

"To bad." said Stefan, and closed the hatch shut, and Edward slumped against the wall...

**Back in the woods. **

Tyler and Jacob moved slowly, and came upon the Lockwood cellars, and there laying tied up against a well was Bella.

"Bella." said Jacob running to Bella's side who was bloody.

"It's alright, just get Elena, Klaus has her tied up, they're draining her of her blood..." said Bella.

"Those sick blood suckers." said Jacob.

"Let's save Elena." said Tyler.

* * *

_Please review and thanks, next chapter will be up in a few hours_


End file.
